Problem: Compute $\dbinom{6}{3}$.
Solution: \begin{align*}
\dbinom{6}{3} &= \dfrac{6!}{3!3!} \\
&= \dfrac{6\times 5\times 4}{3\times 2\times 1} \\
&= \dfrac{6}{3\times 2\times 1} \times 5 \times 4 \\
&= 1 \times 5 \times 4 \\
&= \boxed{20}.
\end{align*}